Blog użytkownika:Morderczy Kabanos/Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna
"Przed przeczytaniem zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki dołączonej do opakowania bądź skonsultuj się z autorem lub psychoterapeutą, gdyż każdy blog niewłaściwie stosowany zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu!!!" Witajcie nieznajomi na tym łez padole! Lecz bez obaw, to łzy śmiechu będą zalewać wasze lica! Łzy bulu i rzalu i niezrozumienia dla świata! Zapowiada się ciekawie? No pewnie! Cóż, słowem wstępu powiem tylko, żebyście pytań lepiej nie zadawali. Dla większego dobra. I nie pytajcie, kto wpadł na taki chory pomysł, żeby stworzyć COŚ takiego… Uwaga! Oficjalnie NIC nie paliłyśmy, zaprzeczamy wszystkim zarzutom, nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za ubytki w mózgu oraz… Nie, nie musicie wiedzieć, że w moim komputerze ten plik jest pod nazwą „nie biere więcej” … '- Emilkus niepospolitus aka Aklime71' Ostrzeżenie na początku nie wisi sobie bezpodstawnie. Ten blog na początku nie miał nawet w zamyśle zostać blogiem. To miał być roleplay. Zwykły roleplay, z nieco pokręconymi wydarzeniami. Ale tak, jak nie nie wyszła nam forma roleplayu, między innymi przez przeskoki między narratorem a postaciami w najdziwniejszych miejscach, tak nie wyszło utrzymanie tego CZEGOŚ w odizolowanym dokumencie na dysku. Świetnie się bawiłam przy tworzeniu tego CZEGOŚ, ale wyszło nieco bardziej chore, niż się spodziewałam. Niemniej jednak, ma to COŚ jakiś poziom. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Zrozumiecie, o co mi chodzi. Jedyną w miarę sprecyzowaną zasadą było pisanie naraz jedenej partii tekstu, najlepiej z niedopowiedzeniem na końcu, i czekanie na wyobraźnię drugiej osoby. Pragnę szczerze polecić ten rodzaj tworzenia, ponieważ wychodzą zaskakujące rzeczy. Kończąc moje przydługie wyjaśnienia, zapraszam '- Sebek aka Morderczy Kabanos' UWAGA! W tekstach mogą pojawiać się cytaty z różnych filmów, książek czy randomowych części internetu. NAJT OF DE HANTERS Wpis dodany 30.01.2016r Aklime71 Był sobie odcinek Night of the Hunters. Morderczy Kabanos W którym niezależna Astrid wyleciała się przelecieć z ranka. Aklime71 Razem ze swoim smokiem - Wichurą. Morderczy Kabanos Latały długo i robiły akrobacje i ćwiczenia. Aklime71 Aż coś nie pykło i złapali je łowcy smoków. Morderczy Kabanos Wichurę zamknęli na statku, a Astrid wpadła. Do wody. Aklime71 I zamiast dopłynąć do brzegu, pomyślała, że skoro Czkawka jest mężczyzną to się domyśli, że potrzebuje jego pomocy. Morderczy Kabanos Uczepiła się pływającego kawałka drewna i postanowiła czekać. Aklime71 I czekać. Morderczy Kabanos I czekać. Aklime71 Az nadeszła burza. Morderczy Kabanos W międzyczasie Czkawka się o nią martwił, ale przyjaciele odradzali mu szukanie jej, mówiąc, jaka ona jest niezależna i jak lubi znikać. Aklime71 Ale Czkawka jest przecież niezależnym mężczyzną, więc nie mógłby ich posłuchać. Morderczy Kabanos Silnym i niezależnym z jednym, ale za to konkretnym smokiem. Zmotywował przyjaciół i polecieli szukać jej w deszczu. Aklime71 Ale Czkawka wiedział przecież swoje. Morderczy Kabanos I w sumie wiedział dobrze, bo jakby jej nie zaczęliby szukać to by utonęła i Hiccstrid by umarło. Aklime71 Więc kuternoga ruszył na ratunek zabójczej księżniczce. Morderczy Kabanos Oczywiście to on, nie kto inny, natknął się na nią dryfującą. Już powoli na dno. Aklime71 Więc nie zważając na to, że jego smok i on też mogą się utopić, skoczył jej na ratunek. Morderczy Kabanos Popłynął za nią, chwycił za wiotką jak trzcina kibić i wypłynął na powierzchnię. Aklime71 Nagle pojawiając sie na smoku. Morderczy Kabanos Który nie miał problemów ze wbiciem się do lotu z wody. Ze stoma kilogramami mięsa na grzbiecie. Aklime71 Czkawka uszczęśliwiony, wyhugał swoją niewiastę na amen, a jej blade lico padło na jego szlachetne barki. Morderczy Kabanos Jej sine usta poruszyły się, a potem solidnie charknęła słoną wodą i Thor wie czym jeszcze. Aklime71 Czkawkę wzruszył jej gest. Morderczy Kabanos Zamiast sprawdzić, czy oddycha, pogrążył się w marzeniach o tym, jak chciałby oficjalnie zostać jej chłopakiem. Aklime71 Lecz ocknął, się gdy dotarli do Smoczego Skraju i okazało sie, że Astrid rzeczywiście przestała oddychać. Morderczy Kabanos Po kilkukrotnym uderzeniu pięściami w klatkę piersiową dziewczyny stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Aklime71 Szybko uniósł niewiastę w swych silnych ramionach i rzucił ja z rozmachem na łóżko stojące w przeciwległym końcu pokoju. Mimo to, dziewczyna nie dawała znaków życia. Zdesperowany chłopczyna pochylał się właśnie w swej bezradności nad swa dziewanną, gdy wpadł na genialny pomysł. Morderczy Kabanos Słyszał, że w starej wikińskiej bajce wiking pocałował swoją ukochaną, która zmarła i tym samym przywrócił ją do życia. Szybko przyssał się swoimi ustami do jej ust, starając się zredukować do zera mlaszczące odgłosy, które mogły ściągnąć innych. Aklime71 Okazało sie jednak, że kiedy był wczesniej zajęty marzeniami o swej dziewczynie, bliźniaki posmarowały jej usta super glue (xd- przyp. aut.), po czym razem z resztą załogi niepostrzeżenie ulotniły się na drugi koniec wyspy. Morderczy Kabanos Gdy spróbował się od niej oderwać, usłyszał dziwny dźwięk dartych tkanek. Porzucił ten pomysł i zapominając, że chce ją uratować, zaczął modlić się, by się nie obudziła. Przynajmniej nie do momentu, gdy znajdzie rozwiązanie. Niestety, jego modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane. Astrid otworzyła oczy i zamarła, widząc Czkawkę przyklejonego do jej ust. Aklime71 Chłopaka oblał zimny pot. Morderczy Kabanos Dziewczynę też, bądź co bądź, znalazła się w takiej sytuacji po raz pierwszy. Aklime71 Dla pewności, że nie śnią oboje zamrugali parę razy. Morderczy Kabanos Zaczynało się robić niebezpiecznie, ponieważ brak możliwości przełykania śliny niósł ze sobą ryzyko zadławienia. Aklime71 Postanowili jednak cieszyć sie tą ulotną chwilą. Przynajmniej do czasu aż nie zabraknie im powietrza. Morderczy Kabanos W tym momencie do domku wtargnął Śledzik, trzymając w ręce butelkę rozpuszczalnika. Aklime71 Jednak z wrażenia, widząc niniejszą scenę, butelka wypadła mu z rąk, a że była już odkorkowana, cała jej zawartość wylała sie na głowę Czkwaki Morderczy Kabanos W ten sposób Czkawka odkleił się od Astrid, ale Astrid nie odkleiła się od Czkawki. Aklime71 A jedna ze reżyserek współczuła bo wie jakie to MIŁE uczucie myć sobie fejsa rozpuszczalnikiem. Morderczy Kabanos Padł klaps. Aklime71 Głośny jak tętent stada rozpędzonch żuków gnojarzy. Morderczy Kabanos Po chwili okazało się, że to nie żuki gnojarze, tylko Mieczyk I Szpadka, którzy wpadli na plan jadąc na rydwanie zaprzężonym w Night Terrory. Aklime71 Padł drugi klaps. Morderczy Kabanos To reżyser zasadził soczystego facepalma. Aklime71 Pytanie zabrzmiało w uszach wszystkich obecnych: "Który?" Morderczy Kabanos Reżyser, producent i dyrektor w jednym: Stoick Ważki. Aklime71 Odezwał się grubym głosem: Morderczy Kabanos Sven, posprzątaj ten syf i przykuj Thorstonów do łóżek do czasu zakończenia zdjęć. (Tu nastapiła krótka przerwa na reklamy, po których możemy juz wrócić do ODCINKA.) Morderczy Kabanos Stoick usadowił się wygodnie i gestem nakazał synowi wrócić do sceny z pocałunkiem. Aklime71 Jednak, okazało się że dwójka głównych bohaterów miłą inne plany. Morderczy Kabanos Stwierdziła, że całowanie się na oczach Stoicka jest co najmniej dziwnym pomysłem. Aklime71 (WRACAMY DO FABUŁY ODCINKA- przyp. aut; poprzednia aluzja nie zrobiła na Kabanosie wrażenia) Okazało się że zamiast rozpuszczalnika Sledzik przyniósł chloroform. Morderczy Kabanos Co wyjaśniało, dlaczego kilka chwil później dwoje ludzi łupnęło o ziemię. Aklime71 Nieprzytomni, lecz nadal złączeni częściowo w wiecznym pocałunku. Morderczy Kabanos Zdając sobie sprawę z fatalnej pomyłki i korzystając z okazji Śledzik jakimś cudem rozkleił dwójkę gołąbeczków. Aklime71 Astrid ułożył na łóżku, a Czkawkę zostawił na podłodze bo okropnie się ślinił. Morderczy Kabanos Po czym z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wyszedł z domku. Aklime71 Zostawiając ich samych na najbliższe pare godzin spokojnego odpoczynku i regenerującego snu. Morderczy Kabanos Gdy Astrid obudziła się jako pierwsza, ujrzała ślady soli na ubraniu, śliniącego się Czkawkę i naddarte usta zaczęła zastanawiać się, co tu się wydarzyło. Aklime71 Jednak po chwili ponownie padła znokautowana na łóżko. Morderczy Kabanos To Sączysmark, chcąc być romantycznym, rzucił w nią pięknie wykonanym toporem przewiązanym wstążką. Aklime71 Ale walnął ją w skroń i szybko się zmył. Morderczy Kabanos Tym razem to Czkawka się obudził. Wstał, przeciągnął się i wyrżnął ślizgając się na kałuży śliny. Aklime71 Przejechał przez pokój, wprost pod łóżko, na którym leżała Astrid. Morderczy Kabanos Stwierdził, że ma dosyć, wygrzebał się na nogi i wyszedł, tym razem starannie omijając ślinę. Aklime71 Jednak zapomniał że nie ma jednej nogi... Morderczy Kabanos ... i upadł, dziwiąc się, dlaczego gdy nie pamiętał o braku kończyny mógł normalnie chodzić. Aklime71 Okazało się że zażył uprzednio serum Jaszczura (Śledzik ZNÓW pomylił fiolki) i na chwilę noga mu odrosła. Morderczy Kabanos Zajarał się tym niesamowicie i pokicał do Śledzika prosić o coś, co urośnie mu skrzydła. Aklime71 Ten jedenk ZNOWU pomylił fiolki i Czkawka dostał serum nosorożca. Morderczy Kabanos Urósł mu wielki, mięsisty... nos. Aklime71 I miał grube nogi. Morderczy Kabanos I w ogóle cały był szary. Aklime71 Czkawka przeraził się już nie na żarty, kiedy zaczął nagle rosnąć. Morderczy Kabanos Urósł ogromny i przebił się przez dach domku Śledzia. Aklime71 Chłopak był zrozpaczony, nie wiedział co się dzieje, aż nagle zebrało mu się na potężne kichnięcie, przez które zaglutał cały półwysep skandynawski. Morderczy Kabanos Dźwięk kichnięcia był potężny, tak potężny, że Czkawka aż się obudził. Aklime71 Poderwał się z podłogi krzycząc coś o nosorożcach, glutach i molestowanych brakujących kończynach, gdy do jego chatki wtargnęła cała ekipa Smoczego Skraju. Morderczy Kabanos Astrid na wstępie spoliczkowała go, bo zamiast uratować ją to on został pod wodą i wszyscy musieli go wyciągać. Aklime71 Ból był tak potężny, że Czkawka ZNOWU się obudził, tym razem przekonany iż juz nie śni. Morderczy Kabanos Tak było. Aklime71 Aż do chwili gdy ujrzał Astrid idącą w jego stronę z małym ogrzątkiem na rękach. Morderczy Kabanos Zemdlał, ale tak naprawdę ostatecznie się obudził Aklime71 ZNOWU poderwał się biegiem z podłogi, lecz upadł, bo nie miał nogi i poślizgnął się na kałuży swojej śliny, uderzając głową w twardą drewnianą podłogę. Morderczy Kabanos Rozbił sobie łuk brwiowy. Aklime71 Mimo, że upadł na plecy; nie stracił jednak przytomności i zobaczył stojących nad nim z dziwnymi minami przyjaciół, w tym Astrid. Morderczy Kabanos Wykończony sennymi koszmarami zapytał po prostu, co się stało. Aklime71 Po chwili ciszy, kiedy jego mózg zdał sobie w końcu sprawę co się stało, zerwał sie na nogę i rzucił na Astrid przygważdżając ja swoim cielskiem do łóżka i krzycząc: - Z KIM MNIE ZDRADZIŁAŚ?! CZYJE TO DZIECKO!? I GDZIE JE CHOWASZ?! I CZEMU JEST ZIELONE?!!! Morderczy Kabanos Mieczyk odciągnął go od dziewczyny i rzucił: To na nic, on nic nie pamięta. Aklime71 Czkawka odkrzyknął, wyszarpując się z jego uścisku: - NIE DEBILU?! CZEMU JA NIC NIE WIEM O TYM DZIECKU?! Morderczy Kabanos Astrid zawahała się. Nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Aklime71 Więc zaczeła od standardowego tekstu: - Kochanie, muszę ci coś powiedziec... Morderczy Kabanos - To nie tak jak myślisz... Aklime71 - Czy chcesz mi powiedziec że masz dziecko? Morderczy Kabanos - Nie mam! Pilnowałam dziecka Svena! Swoją drogą, jest paskudne. Aklime71 - CZYLI JEDNAK UKRYŁAŚ PRZEDE MNĄ DZIECKO? TO DOKŁADNIE TO CO MYŚLĘ! ALE TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ MOJE DZIECKO. JA ZAWSZE UŻYWAM PAMPERS ACTIVE BABY!!!! Morderczy Kabanos Astrid machnięciem ręką spisała Czkawkę na straty. Aklime71 I dała mu w pysk żeby w koncu się zamknął. Morderczy Kabanos Ale jego wycieńczony organizm nie zniósł tak dużej ilości maltretowania i Czkawka umarł. Aklime71 Za to Stoik przeżył, jego dziedzicem został Mieczyk, Valka zabiła Drago a Łowcy Smoków przejęli władzę nad światem, gdy Dagur umarł szybko i nieszczęśliwie. Kiedy na "ptaszki i pszczółki" jest już za późno... Wpis dodany 06.02.2016r Ten next jest dedykowany dwóm osobom: Gabu21(od Emilki) oraz Lady-of-shalott(od Kabanosa. Jakimś takim miłym ziomkiem się wydajesz, tytuł nie ma z tym nic wspólnego c:) ''' Morderczy Kabanos Dzisiaj, tak jak zwykle wstałem wcześnie. Szczerbatek wyciągnął mnie na poranny lot. Nic specjalnego się nie działo, ale lubię, gdy wioska jeszcze śpi a ja jestem między chmurami. Wróciłem i w kuchni natknąłem się na tatę. Aklime71 - Synu, musimy pogadać. Uważam, że nadszedł czas, abyśmy o tym porozmawiali. Jak ojciec z synem. Morderczy Kabanos - O czym tym razem? Któryś ze smoków znowu coś zeżarł? Aklime71 - Nie tym razem synu. To coś o wiele poważniejszego, bo dotyczy bezpośrednio ciebie i twojej przyszłości. Przyszłości Berk. Morderczy Kabanos - Wiem, że mam zostać wodzem, przypominasz mi o tym średnio trzy razy dziennie. Aklime71 - Wiesz więc też zapewne doskonale, że wódz musi spadkobiercę, w którym płynie jego krew. Morderczy Kabanos Zakrztusiłem się rybą. Dziwnie jest patrzeć na ojca, który zaczyna mówić na taki temat. Jest nieco spłoszony, ale chyba dumny. -Wyjaśnisz mi na ptaszkach i pszczółkach?- Zapytałem ostrożnie Aklime71 - A wolisz żebym zademonstrował? Morderczy Kabanos - Na mnie? Tata, weź sobie kogoś znajdź. Wiem, jak to działa. Aklime71 - Ach tak? Skoro taki z ciebie żartowniś to cię sprawdzimy. I niby skąd wiesz jak to działa? Od Astrid? Morderczy Kabanos - A pamiętasz, skąd wiesz, że smoki zioną ogniem? Takie rzeczy się po prostu wie. I nie wciągaj w to Astrid. Aklime71 - Wiem bo widziałem kiedyś jak jeden zionie... Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? Morderczy Kabanos - Nie. Teraz tylko modlę się do bogów, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zakończyli tę rozmowę. Aklime71 - Posłuchaj mnie synu, wszytko co robię, robię dla dobra swojego i dobra Berk. Wódz musi umieć dbać o swoje. A ty przede wszystkim jesteś mój. Nie kombinuj więc, tylko przez chwilę mnie posłuchaj. Morderczy Kabanos W tym momencie do domu weszła Astrid i zrobiła dziwną minę, ponieważ ociec celował we mnie kubkiem. Tylko jej tam brakowało. Aklime71 - Oj, chyba weszłam nie w porę. To ja może... Morderczy Kabanos - Ależ nie, właśnie wychodziłem. Przelecimy się? Aklime71 - Czkawka... My jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. I tak na marginesie, skoro już jesteś taki inteligentny i sarkastyczny to lepiej dobieraj słowa do sytuacji... Morderczy Kabanos - Tato, błagam. Nie teraz- tu wymownie wskazałem Astrid i pokręciłem głową. Ojciec oczywiście udał, że nie zrozumiał. Aklime71 - Astrid, moja droga. Powiedz mi, ile to juz razy Czkawka proponował ci żeby się z nim "przelecieć" - powiedział kreśląc palcami w powietrzu sugestywny cudzysłów. Morderczy Kabanos - W tym sensie? Pierwszy raz...- zawahała się. Czkawka zamknął oczy. Koniec, ugrzęźli. Aklime71 - W jakim to sensie. No, słucham? - zamknął drzwi na skobel i usiadł blisko ognia, gdyż nocny chłód przedzierał sie niepostrzeżenie do chaty wodza. Morderczy Kabanos - W sensie... Produkcji...- plątała się, robiąc coraz bardziej czerwona. Aklime71 - Ech, dzieciaki... Usiądźcie, nic wam przecież nie zrobię. Ale jest na prawdę parę rzeczy, o których musimy porozmawiać. A skoro pewne rzeczy już wiecie Z AUTOPSJI, to sa inne sprawy które trzeba poruszyć. I tak. W sensie... Produkcji... Morderczy Kabanos Usiedliśmy z najwyższą niechęcią, ale nie dalibyśmy rady uciec. Zatarasował drzwi. W tym momencie bardzo przydałby się Szczerbatek, ale oczywiście nie było go przy mnie. Aklime71 Czkawka starał się nie dać po sobie nic poznać, ale Astrid nie wiedziała gdzie podziać oczy. Morderczy Kabanos Wlepiła je w końcu w sufit, kołysząc się na krześle. Czkawka położył się zrezygnowany na blacie. Aklime71 - Dobrze... - Więc... - No... - Ten... - Tego... Morderczy Kabanos - Nooo? - W Czkawce obudziła się nadzieja. Ale ojciec był nieugięty. Podrapał się po brodzie i w końcu wykrztusił: Aklime71 - Kiedy? Morderczy Kabanos - Co? - Czkawka... - Astrid posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie, żeby w końcu przestał stawać okoniem. Morderczy Kabanos - W ogóle. - Poddał się. - Nie myślałem o tym jeszcze. Na razie to nic oficjalnego.- Mimo wybrnięcia z sytuacji Astrid wyglądała na lekko urażoną. Aklime71 - Synu, będąc tak opornym na prawdę nie działasz na niczyją korzyść, a szczególnie waszą. Twoja matka urodziła cię mając tylko 2 lata więcej. I ledwo przeżyła. A ja wiem, że macie SS. Pytam tylko kiedy a nie jak, na litość Thora! tu nie chodzi nawet o "produkcję" tylko o "PRODUKTY". A więc? Teraz szczerze jak na spowiedzi, rozmawiacie z wodzem o sprawie dobra przyszłości tej wioski. Morderczy Kabanos - Od tej rozmowy coraz bardziej mi się odechciewa- sarknął Czkawka. -Zostanę gejem. Aklime71 Czkawka przestań! - Astrid nagle podniosła się z miejsca. Morderczy Kabanos Stoick aż zatarł dłonie. Czkawka uniósł ręce. - Żartowałem, nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. - Mi? - Warknęła. Aklime71 - Wam... Stoik zbladł. Czkawka zbladł. Astrid zbladła. Morderczy Kabanos - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc wam?- Zapytała ostrożnie As. Po chwili klasnęła się bladą ręką w blade czoło. Aklime71 - Eee... -No... -TAK? Morderczy Kabanos - Tak. - Co? - Skołowany Stoick wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. - No dobra. Jest mała sprawa. Produkt już jest- Czkawka się skrzywił. On i Astrid uciekli wzrokiem za okno. Aklime71 - Od kiedy? - Trzy miesiące. - szepnęła Astrid. - Raz. Tylko. Morderczy Kabanos - Możesz mówić mi strzelec wyborowy- dumny Czkawka popatrzył na ojca. Obaj zachichotali, a Astrid popatrzyła na nich z niesmakiem. Atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Aklime71 - Och dzieci, dzieci. Myślę, że wiecie co się z tym wiąże. Takie słowo na m, potem w i s, a na końcu na d, i z pewnością znowu na w i s. Sekwencja powtarzalna. - Stoik zachichotał skrycie, a w oczach miał radosne chochliki. Jasne, ż esie martwił, ale przecież ich znał. To dobre dzieciaki, może ta przeciwność losu, w końcu rozpocznie dla nich naprawdę szczęśliwy okres w życiu, pomyślał. Morderczy Kabanos - Nie, nie będziemy się hajtać- Czkawka pokręcił głową. Astrid potwierdziła. - Może kiedyś. Aklime71 Stoik uniósł do góry jedną brew. Morderczy Kabanos - Nie no, serio. Dziecko to dziecko, ale żeby od razu odstawiać szopkę z romantyczną miłością to nie. Aklime71 Stoik uniósł druga brew. Morderczy Kabanos - Ty i mama byliście po ślubie i porwały ją smoki. Nie chcę ryzykować. Nie wytrzymałbym dwudziestu lat bez... Aklime71 Stoik uniósł do góry wąsa, gdy odezwała się Astrid: - Och debilu, powiedz mu! - przy tym dyskretnie wysunęła przed siebie rękę z... zaraz, zaraz... PIERŚCIENIEM?! Morderczy Kabanos - To się dzieje za szybko, ale nie narzekam- powiedział. Czkawka skapitulował. - Tak, jesteśmy po ślubie, będziemy mieć dziecko, zbudowałem nam dom a za kilka dni ktoś cię zabije, bo chcę już być wodzem. Aklime71 - Co...? Morderczy Kabanos - Słyszałeś. Możemy już iść? Nic więcej nie powiemy, więc dalsza rozmowa jest bezcelowa- Czkawka powiedział beznamiętnym tonem. Astrid zdusiła śmiech. Aklime71 Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Łącznie z Drago. - Tak, możecie. Na dzisiaj chyba starczy nam wszystkim. Ale musicie zostać w domu, rozpętała się śnieżyca. Ja muszę sprawdzić co z wioską. Morderczy Kabanos - Nawet o tym nie myśl. Boli mnie głowa- zastrzegła Astrid, gdy zostali sami. Czkawka kopnął w ścianę ze złości. Aklime71 Położyłam się zmęczona na jego łóżko wsłuchując się odgłosy burzy. Czkawka rozpalał właśnie ogień. Po chwili jego zwaliste cielsko znalazło się po drugiej stronie wyra. Morderczy Kabanos - Dobranoc- mruknął. Chwilę leżeliśmy w milczeniu. - Czkawka- powiedziałam. -Zrób mi steka. Aklime71 - To czasy wikingów, Astrid. Gordon Ramsay jeszcze nie wymyslił steków. - Poczekaj, aż ty będziesz coś ode mnie chciał... Morderczy Kabanos - Idę.- Oświadczył grobowym głosem.- Albo nie. Przed chwilą chciałem, to się wykręcasz głową. A steka będziesz wpylać. To niesprawiedliwe. Aklime71 - Och, już dobrze. Choć z powrotem bo jest zimno. I co ty dzisiaj odwalałeś przy swoim ojcu, co? Morderczy Kabanos - Nikt nie będzie mówił mi, jak mam robić pewne rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że wiem jak je robić. Po prostu gadał ze mną na ten temat pierwszy raz. To było... dziwne. Aklime71 - No chyba jednak nie pogadał. Przywaliła mu w ramię. - To za strzelca wyborowego. Morderczy Kabanos Po czym strzeliła go w twarz. - A to za efekt wyborowego strzelania. A potem pocałowała go. - A to za to, że nie uciekłeś. Aklime71 Wzięła jego rękę i delikatnie przysunęła w stronę, póki co, niewielkiego wypuklenia w jej brzuchu Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka poprzestał na przytuleniu jej, bo wizja małego, czerwonego pasożyta obrzydziła go. Aklime71 Po czym zasnęli spokojnie, podczas gdy Stoik tak ucieszony wnukiem w drodze, rzucił się z klifu prosto na chatę Pleśniaka. Kto kurą wojuje, od ognia i wody ginie Wpis dodany 13.02.2016r '''Specjalny dedyczek dla Matiego! Przyjacielu, obiecany prezent od nas, coś pełnego gejozy i naszych chorych, spiskowych umysłów. Życzymy Ci miłego czytania i czekamy na bana od Ciebie :D Aklime71 To był mroźny poranek w Smoczym Skraju. Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy chodzili szczelnie opatuleni w futrzane płaszcze, bo było zimno nawet jak na okolice Berk. Aklime71 Oczywiście, wszyscy oprócz Mieczyka, który wypadł na dwór z gołą klatą. Morderczy Kabanos Podczas jednego z lotów z Wymiotem spotkał morsy i postanowił popływać z nimi. Aklime71 W lodowatym oceanie. Morderczy Kabanos Kurczak nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu. Aklime71 Kurczak nie lubił zimna. Więc ugryzł raz Mieczyka w nogę. Morderczy Kabanos Chciał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, co w pewnym sensie mu się udało. Aklime71 Bo chłopak stracił oko i zaczął nosić opaskę(Ugryzł w nogę, stracił oko. Izi, wykonalne- przyp. Kab). Nastepnie opuścił Smoczy Skraj i wraz ze swoim Czikenem oraz Miecią popłynęli w nieznane zostawiając jeźdźców w niepamięci. Postanowili zostać piratami. - fajf jyrs lejter - Morderczy Kabanos Śledzik pierwszy wyczuł, że coś się święci. Aklime71 - Patrzcie, tam na horyzoncie widać jakiś statek - zakrzyknął. Morderczy Kabanos - Co to może być? - zastanawiał się Czkawka, a Astrid wykazała trzeźwość umysłu i wsiadła na swojego smoka, by podlecieć do łodzi. Aklime71 Po czym prędko wróciła i wylądowała tuż obok Czkawki. Była blada, miała wielkie oczy i wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha. Cichym, zachrypniętym głosem wycharkała: - Nie uwierzycie co to... - po czym zemdlała. Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka zaniósł ją do domku, po czym zebrał wszystkich. Dosiedli smoków i polecieli zbadać statek. Po drodze snuli przypuszczenia. Aklime71 Jednak tego nie mogli przypuszczać. Gdy ujrzeli źródło załamania psychicznego Astrid, sami mało co nie pospadali ze swoich wierzchowców. Ich oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. Oto okręt, piracka galera z załogą uzbrojoną po zęby płynęła w kierunku SS. Ale zaraz, co to? PRZECIEŻ TO MIECZYK Z CZIKENEM ORAZ ERET! Morderczy Kabanos - Kim jest Eret?- Sączysmark podrapał się po głowie. Szpadka wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem, ale tam jest mój brat. I MA KOSZULKĘ, KTÓRĄ MI ZABRAŁ! Aklime71 Problem w tym, że Mieczyk NIE MIAŁ na sobie koszulki. Właściwie, to nie miał na sobie nic prócz przepaski na oku, butów i kapitańskiej czapki. Na jego prawym ramieniu siedział Cziken, a na lewym leżał Eret. Załoga wiosłowała zawzięcie, natomiast wiatr porywał bujne blond włosy Miecza, które powiewały za nim niby u jakiegoś dramatycznego bohatera, zarówno te na głowie jak i na klacie, jednak brody nie miał. Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy w osłupieniu wylądowali, a wtedy Mieczyk odezwał się: -Witajcie, przyjaciele! Od momentu wypadku minęło długich pięć lat. Dzięki ugryzieniu Czikena w nogę straciłem oko, ale zyskałem mądrość. Przewidując wojnę z łowcami smoków znalazłem i ukatrupiłem Drago. Nie dziękujcie. Aklime71 Jeźdźcy raczej tego nie słyszeli, bo byli zajęci zasłanianiem sobie z obrzydzeniem oczu. Morderczy Kabanos Eret łaskawie wstał i przewiązał Mieczykowi ręczniczek w talii. Aklime71 Nie omieszkując przy tym przejechać ręką po jego nagim torsie. Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy odsunęli się o krok. Mieczyk odstawił Czikena z szacunkiem na pokład i poszedł po jakąś szamkę. Aklime71 A jeźdźcy czym prędzej zawinęli do portu, gdzie mogli spokojnie wydrapać sobie oczy. Morderczy Kabanos Mieczyk powstrzymał ich przed tym stawiając na stole talerz z owocami i chlebem. Usiadł i zaczął wyjaśniać: - Ereta uwolniłem od Drago. Od razu wiedzieliśmy, że to nie będzie zwykła znajomość. Teraz jesteśmy razem - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Pływamy statkiem z naszą załogą i tresujemy smoki. Takie hobby. Aklime71 - I znaleźliśmy twoją matkę! - Zakrzyknął rozanielony Eret. Morderczy Kabanos - Cooo?- Czkawka aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia. - Ale niechcący zabiliśmy ojca - dodał Mieczyk z zakłopotaniem. Czkawka zrozumiał, dlaczego podczas wizyt na Berk ojciec rozmawiał z nim tylko przez drzwi, nieco piskliwym głosem. Aklime71 - Czyjego?! Morderczy Kabanos - No Czkawki- Czkawka w tym momencie stracił resztki nadziei, a Astrid po kryjomu przybiła sobie piątkę. Aklime71 - Jakiego Czkawki?! - drążył. Morderczy Kabanos - Halibuta Straszliwej Czkawki III, na kij drążysz, twój tata nie żyje i koniec- warknął Eret. Aklime71 - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Morderczy Kabanos - He's not your father anymore. Aklime71 Czkawka cały w łzach pobiegł do pokoju Astrid żeby pociąć się jej siekierą. Początkowo chciał narysować pentagram i wezwać śmierć, ale gdy biegł po świece uprzytomnił sobie, że nie ma skąd wziąć krwi dziewicy. Morderczy Kabanos Mając do wyboru poprosić Szpadkę o trochę jej lub robić nic, wybrał to drugie. Aklime71 Poza tym, pewności nie miał... A na Astrid było już za późno... Morderczy Kabanos No cóż. Nie zamierzał żałować. Pogodził się ze stratą ojca i wrócił pogadać z Mieczykiem. Aklime71 Dołączyła do niego otrzeźwiała już Astrid. która rzuciła mu drapieżne spojrzenie. Morderczy Kabanos Prawdopodobnie nie chodziło jej o to, ale odpowiedział jej sykiem bojowym, który podpatrzył u Wrzeńców. Aklime71 Ona dodała do tego godowy pisk Zębacza. Morderczy Kabanos On machnął na to ręką, wszedł do kajuty Mieczyka i zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem. Aklime71 Nie miał czasu na jej głodne spojrzenia i spragnione insynuacje. Morderczy Kabanos Usłyszał kopnięcie w drzwi i krzyk ,,Zapamiętam to sobie!", a potem wściekłe tupanie po pokładzie nad ich głowami. Przysiadł przy biurku Mieczyka, który na szczęście był już ubrany. Aklime71 - O stary, widzę praktykujesz życie w abstynencji. - Zaśmiał się blondyn, kładąc nogi na stole i wylewając na spodnie, swoje i kompana, wino z dzbana. Morderczy Kabanos - Chwilowo, musiałem się ciebie o coś pilnie zapytać. Za to ty jak widzę nie – zarechotał Czkawka. Mieczyk się uśmiechnął. Czkawka kontynuował. - Tresujesz smoki. Więc czy spotkałeś inną Nocną Furie? Aklime71 - Ależ oczywiście - Mieczyk wstał - że nie! - skończył zrywając z siebie mokre spodnie. Oczywiście, wikingowie nie noszą majtek. Spojrzał na Czkawkę: - A ty nie zdejmujesz? Morderczy Kabanos - Mieczyk, co ty robisz? To się robi coraz dziwniejsze. Przestań i bądź przez chwilę poważny- zirytował się Czkawka. Aklime71 - Dobra nie to nie. Ale jak przeziębisz tyłek to nie przychodź do mnie. Ani do Astrid. I DO ERETA TEŻ NIE! Morderczy Kabanos - Dobrze! Nie ruszę go. Spotkałeś inne Nocne Furie czy nie?! Aklime71 - No mówię, że nie przecież. Za to spotkałem miłość swojego życia. I twoją matkę. I waszego arcywroga. I twojego ojca. I... Morderczy Kabanos - No świetnie, Szczerbatek nie znajdzie miłości swojego życia. Mojego ojca spotkałeś już wcześniej, na Berk. Nie wciskaj mi kitu. - No tak, ale potem poznałem go dogłębnie. Miał piękne wnętrze...- Mieczyk lekko się zacukał. - No dobra, prosto z mostu, wybuch rozerwał go na strzępy. Aklime71 Czkawka miał zawał. - tu łiks lejter - Morderczy Kabanos Śledzik poklepał po plecach Czkawkę. - Nie możesz się przemęczać, ale normalnie funkcjonuj. Serducho w normie. Aklime71 Astrid przyszła do nich. - Kochanie, a mówiłam ci żebyś jadł na obiad warzywa? Mówiłam? Mówiłam. TO TERAZ MASZ K****! Morderczy Kabanos - To nie przez warzywa! Daj spokój warzywom, jeszcze chwila spędzona z tobą i ja zostanę warzywem! Aklime71 - Przynajmniej byłbyś warzywem z obiema nogami! Morderczy Kabanos - Gdzie ty masz oczy? Aklime71 - W TWOJEJ D***, WIESZ?! Morderczy Kabanos - A JA W TWOJEJ MAMIE, TO KONIEC, ZRYWAM Z TOBĄ! Aklime71 - DOBRA, WYNOSZĘ SIĘ! Ale zabieram ze sobą swoje rzeczy! - Krzyknęła, po czym zarzuciła sobie Czkawkę na ramię i odleciała z nim i swoją siekierą na Wichurze w strone zachodzącego słońca. - łan month lejter- Morderczy Kabanos W samo południe na udeptanej ziemi spotkały się dwie osoby. Aklime71 Astrid i Czkawka stali na klifie swojej wysepki, patrząc na zbliżający sie w ich kierunku okręt. Morderczy Kabanos - Czy myślisz o tym, o czym ja myślę? Aklime71 - Jeśli myślisz, że to TEN statek, to niestety TAK. Morderczy Kabanos - Kurde. Może poudajemy, że nas nie ma? Że nie wiem, Wichura nas zeżarła? Aklime71 - Chciałbyś. Przed Kapitanem Mieczykiem Golasem nie ma ucieczki... Morderczy Kabanos - Myślę, że jest jeden sposób... Aklime71 - Nie Czkawka. Nie możemy go zabić Szczerbatkiem. I Ereta też nie. Ani reszty... Bo pozwą nas do sądu Albrechta! Morderczy Kabanos - Ale mi nie chodziło o zabijanie, zresztą Szczerbatka tu nie ma. Mi chodziło o... Może z Eretem... Aklime71 - AHOJ SZCZURY LĄDOWE! - rozległo się nagle z morskiej galery. To statek o nazwie "MANGOZJEB" dobił do brzegu. Załoga zarzuciła haki na krawędź klifu i zaczęła się wspinaczka. Eret siedział na bocianim gnieździe i opalał blade pośladki, podczas gdy Mieczyk ubrany tylko w kapelusz, opaskę, lipne oko oraz rozpiętą koszulę, machał do nich zawzięcie szablą, druga ręką trzymając się siatki rozwieszonej pod masztem. Morderczy Kabanos - Może spróbujmy ich odstraszyć jakąś dziewczyną- zaproponował Czkawka. Astrid przytaknęła i zawołała ,,HEATHERRRRR!", a po chwili z chatki wyszła HEATHERRRRR. Znała sytuację z wyjaśnień, więc pobiegła na brzeg wysepki i pomachała do Mieczyka. - Juhu, przystojniaku! Aklime71 Nie podziało. A przynajmniej, nie na Mieczyka. Eret spiął swoje pośladki, kiedy usłyszał TEN głos. Morderczy Kabanos Zabrzmiał on dla niego jak głos syreny, jak glos najpiękniejszej istoty na ziemi. Nie zważając na bezpieczeństwo statku, dopłynął do wysepki i dopadł HEATHERRRRR. Aklime71 Która okazała się kurą w sukience i przyczepionym do kupra DVD z nagranym jej głosem. Chłopiec się załamał. Morderczy Kabanos Przytulił kurę do piersi i zaczął szlochać. Mieczyk dogonił go i przywalił mu. - A NASZA MIŁOŚĆ? MOŻE WCALE NIE JESTEŚ GEJEM? Aklime71 - JESTEM! PRZECIEŻ HEATHERRRRR JEST FACETEM! - Krzyknął Eret, po czym rzewnie zapłakał. Mieczyk westchnął, wziął swojego Czikena na ramię i udał się w stronę dziewiczej puszczy na skraju której stał, zhańbiony przez jego mieszkańców, domek Czkawki i Astird. Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka i Astrid popatrzyli po sobie, potem na Ereta i w końcu na Mieczyka, i powstrzymali się od wyjaśnienia, że HEATHERRRRR jest dziewczyną. - Wiesz, zawsze macie do dyspozycji Pyskacza - powiedział do smutnego Mieczyka. Aklime71 Mieczyk sprzedał mu lepa mówiąć: - Zamilcz, albowiem nie wiesz co twe usta czynią! Z oddali odezwał się Smark: - Taa, poza tym Pyskacz też nie żyje. Rozerwał go Szczerbek. Morderczy Kabanos - Co? Jak to? Dlaczego? Mieczyk wzruszył ramionami. Aklime71 - Jego spytaj. A nie sorry, Szczerbek w sumie też nie żyje. Wzięło mu się wyginęło... Morderczy Kabanos - COOO!? WYGINIĘTY SZCZERBEK DLA MNIE TO TAK JAK NIE-GEJ ERET DLA CIEBIE! - Wrzasnął Czkawka. Aklime71 Po czym zapadł w śpiączkę bo dostał od Astrid na uspokojenie kopa z półobotu. - Mieczyk, co was do nas sprowadza? Morderczy Kabanos - Chcieliśmy zaproponować wam miejsce na naszym statku - obrażony Mieczyk kopnął Czkawkę. - Ale po tym, co tu usłyszałem, już nie chcę. Aklime71 Czkawka nagle się obudził i wrzasnął: - BIERZ NAS TYGRYSIE! SPADAMY Z TEGO ZADUPIA! Morderczy Kabanos Astrid odskoczyła. - O nie nie nie, ja się nigdzie nie ruszam. Przynajmniej nie z wami. Aklime71 - Ej no, ASTRIDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY! Zrób to dla naszej małej HEATHERRRRR! Będzie fajnie! - Chrzanił głupoty podekscytowany Czkawkeł. Morderczy Kabanos - Naszą małą HEATHERRRRR chwilowo przytula Eret - zauważyła trzeźwo. W tym momencie zza nogi Mieczyka wyskoczył Cziken i podbiegł do HEATHERRRRR. Razem zaczęi skakać i gdakać. Aklime71 - Oho, tych jajek już chyba nie zjemy. - Skomentował Czkawka. Morderczy Kabanos - Ale jak podrosną to będziemy wcinać skrzydełka- dodała Astrid. Mieczyk zawył. - DZIECI CZIKENA CHCECIE JEŚĆ? Aklime71 - DOBRA! Koniec tego pitolenia! Zabierać wszystkie kurczaki z wyspy i wypływamy na przygodę! - zakrzyknął Smark, zdzierając z siebie spodnie i machając nimi jak na rodeo. Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka skapitulował. Astrid bez słowa wzięła oba kurczaki pod pachy i zawołała Wichurę. Eret wstał i pokazał wszystkim kawałek materiału z dwoma namalowanymi kurczakami. - To jest flaga naszego statku. Aklime71 Zawiesili ją na najwyższym maszcie i wypłynęli na głębokie wody. - łan jir lejter - Morderczy Kabanos - Kapitanie Cziken! Kapitanie! Gratulujemy wyklucia studziewięćdziesiątego pisklęcia!- Krzyczał Eret. Astrid pokiwała głową. - Ma rozmach. Aklime71 - Bo ty to nie... - rzucił Czkawka, unikając śmierdzącego kalosza na twarzy. Morderczy Kabanos - Ja nie mam? Ja ci się zaraz zamachnę... Aklime71 - Ej, spokojnie tygrysie. Mówię właśnie, że kto jak kto, ale ty masz jeszcze większy rozmach. - wyszczerzył się głupio. Morderczy Kabanos - Dzięki. Miło, że tak sądzisz. A teraz WRACAJ DO SZOROWANIA POKŁADU! Aklime71 - Ta, zwal na mnie kobieto. JAK ZWYKLE! A PRZYJDŹ POTEM DO MNIE TO...- Nie dane mu było dokończyć bo nagle statek zatrząsł się w posadach. Z kajuty wybiegł Eret z pianką do golenia na twarzy, a Mieczyk jak zwykle goły, z plastikowym czepkiem na głowie i piszczącym, żywym czikenem w ręku. - CO DO STUDZIEWIĘĆDZIESIĘCIEU CZIKENÓW?! - zakrzyknął bosman- Mieczyk, któremu przerwano kąpiel z bąbelkami. Morderczy Kabanos - Nie wiem, ja się tylko kłóciłem z Astrid- Czkawka podniósł dłonie. - Nie wiem, ja się tylko kłóciłam z Czkawką- Astrid podniosła dłonie. - KOOOO!- zagdakał Cziken. Aklime71 - To Kreken! - krzyknął Smark z bocianiego gniazda. - Co? Nie słyszę cię!- Mieczyk odkrzyknął. - TO KREKEN DEBILU! - powtórzył Smark. - TRZEBA BYŁO MÓWIĆ OD RAZU ŻE TO KRAKEN KRETYNIE! - Mieczyk strzelił facepalma. - Ta oślizgła ośmiornica za wiele razy weszła mi w drogę. - dodał mrocznie. - TO NIE KRAKEN TY TRÓJKĄCIE SPECJALNY! TO KREKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Smark wypluł sobie płuca, i spadł na świeżo wyszorowane przez Czkawkę deski pokładu, zalewając je krwią. W tamtej chwili z wody wynurzył się KREKEN - czyli olbrzymia podwodna wrona. Usiadła na dziobie statku i zakrekała mściwie. Morderczy Kabanos Astrid dopadła topora, Smark- toporka, Cziken zagdakał wściekle, Mieczyk odrzucił pisklaka za siebie i dobył szpady, a Czkawka mocniej chwycił kij od mopa. Kreken zamachał skrzydłami i rzucił się na Ereta. - To pianka go wabi!- Wrzasnął Smark. Eret biegał przerażony dookoła, a wszyscy próbowali dźgnąć Krekena bronią. Udało się Czkawce, który żgnął go w oko. Aklime71 Więc KREKEN wyrzucił go do wody. Statek zaczął pękać w szwach, gdy rozgorzała bitwa. Już mieli odgrywać prequel Tytanica, gdy... stało się... Oto z wody wyskoczył blondwłosy rycerz na białym koniu, który strzelił do potwora fioletową galaretką, i odesłał bestię w czeluście piekieł. Słońce nagle oślepiło wszystkich. Nagle, zza burty wyjrzał Czkawka i rzygając morską wodą zakrzyknął: - SZCZERBATEK!!! TY NIE WYGINĄŁEŚ!!! To szczerbek ewoluował w delfina, uratował ich przed Krekenem, a na jego grzbiecie siedziała... Szpadka. - Szpadka?! A co ty tu robisz, nie ma cię w tym opowiadaniu???!!! Ona na to zagęgała, co tłumaczy się na: " Spi****** lamusie, jestem Syrenką", po czym dałą razem ze smokiem nura w głębiny. Morderczy Kabanos Sączysmark patrzył się w wodę, w której zniknęła Szpadka jak zaczarowany. Aklime17 Łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Morderczy Kabanos Eret podszedł do niego i klepnął go po ramieniu. - Wybacz, stary... Smark siąknął nosem. - ... ale nie wiem, jak to jest, bo ja mam przy sobie miłość mojego życia!- Krzyknął wrednie, po czym rzucił się całować Mieczyka. Aklime71 Nagle na statku powstało zamieszanie. Jeźdźcy usłyszeli jakiś trzask i obrócili się. To Astrid zemdlała. Czkawka szybko podbiegł do niej zmartwiony, gimnastykując swoją monobrew. Ukląkł przy niewieście i delikatnie zaczął klepać ją po policzku. - Astrid, skarbie. Ocknij się, proszę. - zawodził. Dziewczyna nadal nie otwierała oczu. Chłopak zwiesił głowę, gdy nagle poczuł, że ma mokre kolana. Spojrzał na podłogę i zauważył powiększającą się kałużę krwi. - O bogowie, to krew! Czy to jest krew?! Astrid, czy to twoja krew? CZY TO JEST KREW?! Wtem dziewka rozwarła źrenice i strzeliła go prosto w dziób. - NIE, TO SĄ K**** KRWAWE ŁZY MACICY STĘSKNIONEJ ZA MACIERZYŃSTWEM! Morderczy Kabanos - Skąd u ciebie krew?- głupio spytał Mieczyk, na chwilę odsysając się od ust Ereta. - Każdy ma krew- Sąszysmark wzniósł oczy do nieba. - Serio?- Zdziwił się Czkawka. Wtem zza burty dał się słyszeć ryk. Czkawka plasnął broczącą Astrid o pokład i podbiegł zobaczyć, co to. Aklime71 To Szpadka wyskoczył z morza na KREKENIE. Spojrzała Eretowi prosto w oczy i rzuciła: - Powiedz "pa pa" zdrajco, bo widzisz je po raz ostatni. - tu odsłoniła swoje włosy, by ukazać oczom załogi zakazane owoce Matki Natury. Po chwili strzeliła focha forevera na forevera, a Eret zalewał się rzewnymi łzami. Morderczy Kabanos Plasnęła w wodę. Astrid ostatni raz plasnęła nogami o pokład i wykrwawiła się na śmierć. Eret plasnął o klatę Mieczyka, szlochając. Sączysmark plasnął, wywracając się na mokrym pokładzie. Czkawka plasnął sobie harpunem przez skroń. Wszyscy ocalali pływali i żyli długo, gejowo i szczęśliwie. Kiedy białe jest czarne, a czarne jest białe Wpis dodany 5.03.2016r Cześć, tu Kabanos i Aklim po krótkiej przerwie. Tęskniliście? Mamy taką nadzieję :D A teraz już nie przedłużając, przedstawiamy świeżutkiego nexteła. ACHTUNG : Poniższe treści są zbzikowane, niemoralne, pozbawione sensu, niepoprawne politycznie i grożą utratą mózgu tudzież prostaty. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!!! Aklime71 Dawno, dawno temu na wyspie zwanej Berk, mieszkało sobie stadko pasących się na zielonych łąkach wikingów. Była tam też grupka hormonalnych nastolatków o imionach: Miecia, Szpadel, Makrela, Koza, Astrideł oraz Czkawkęlina . Morderczy Kabanos Czkawkęlina, w skrócie Czkawka, była małą buntowniczką i lubiła uciekać z domu by polatać ze swoją smoczycą. Jej matka o tym nie wiedziała. Nikt nie wiedział, a to dlatego, że toczyli wojnę ze smokami. Aklime71 Koza była córką Jorgensonówny, a miała takie imię bo dłubała często w nosie i pasała kozy. Lubiła też ubierać się w różowe sukienki. Morderczy Kabanos Miecia i Szpadel byli bliźniakami, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet ich matka nie była ich w stanie rozróżnić. Aklime71 No chyba, że zdjęła im pieluchy. Morderczy Kabanos Ale tego nie chciał robić nikt. Prawdę mówiąc, była to tajna broń przeciw-smokowa. Aklime71 Gorsza niż bomby wodorowe. Morderczy Kabanos Makrela była szeroką dziewczynką, która chciała tańczyć w balecie. Aklime71 Ale nie wynaleziono jeszcze baletu w czasach wikingów, więc nie mogła spełniać swoich marzeń. Morderczy Kabanos Astrideł był najbardziej napakowany. I tuż po urodzeniu, i w wieku 15 lat, kiedy toczy się ta historia. Aklime71 Urodził się także rozdziewiczony. Morderczy Kabanos I z zarostem. Aklime71 I z tatuażem na plecach mówiącym: "Kocham mamę kocham tatę, a najbardziej RUM!" Morderczy Kabanos Tak. Astrideł kochał mamę, nawet się do niej przytulał, ale tylko gdy nikt nie widział. Gdy ktoś patrzył ryczał tylko: „JEEŚĆ, KOBIETO!” Aklime71 - DAWAJ MIĘSO A NIE CYCA! Morderczy Kabanos Matka odkrzykiwała mu zawsze, że ma już piętnaście lat, ale chłopak nie był zbyt bystry Aklime71 Ani ładny. Morderczy Kabanos Ale miał muskulaturę, na którą leciała większość dziewczyn. Aklime71 I chłopców. Morderczy Kabanos Chłopców też. Ale sam Astrideł pałał nieco szorstką miłością tylko do Czkawkęliny. Czasem nawet zdobywał się na rzuceniu jej kwiatkiem. Aklime71 Tudzież baranim udźcem prosto w twarz. Morderczy Kabanos Czkawkęlina za każdym razem oblewała się uroczym rumieńcem. Aklime71 Który pokrywał jej spłaszczoną od uderzenia twarz. Morderczy Kabanos Spłaszczoną czy nie, zazwyczaj przysłoniętą grzywką. Aklime71 Lub zaczesanym na smoczą ślinę fryzem. Morderczy Kabanos Nikt nie wiedział, czym Czkawkęlina zaczesuje włosy, chociaż o ten super wytrzymały specyfik tłukły się wszystkie kobiety na Berk. Aklime71 Między innymi Miecia, Koza i Makrela. Morderczy Kabanos Żadna z nich nie podejrzewała, że noszą na głowach ślinę ich największego wroga. Aklime71 Czyli ślinę Astrideła. Morderczy Kabanos Astrideł był smokiem Czkawkęliny, która nazwała go tak po tym, jak uratowała mu życie. Co z tego, że ratowała go dlatego, że to ona chciała go zabić. Aklime71 Tymczasem Koza i Makrela poszły na ryby. Morderczy Kabanos Kłóciły się o to, czy pójść nad jezioro, czy może na plażę, więc w efekcie poszły do lasu. Aklime71 Gdzie zobaczyły jak Astrideł zdradza Czkwkęlinę z... Astridełem? Morderczy Kabanos Wędki wypadły im z rąk, gdy zobaczyły groźnego smoka tulącego się do chłopaka, za którego dałyby się pokroić. Aklime71 Więc rzuciły się na nich z pięściami pełnymi robaków na ryby. Morderczy Kabanos I przyłączyły się. Aklime71 Do zbiorowego zdradzania Czakwkęliny. Morderczy Kabanos W której również się podkochiwały. Relacje na Berk były nieco dziwne. Aklime71 Prawie jak w mitologii nordyckiej, jednakże jeszcze tam, ludzie nie rodzili się sami z siebie, a połączenie dwóch wikingów nie dawało np. smoka. Morderczy Kabanos Ale nikt nie wiedział, co może dać połączenie smoka i człowieka. Aklime71 Dopóki... Morderczy Kabanos Dopóty. Do właśnie teraz. Aklime71 Bo okazało się, że Astrideł będzie miał małego Astrideła z Astridełem. Morderczy Kabanos Postanowili nadać mu imię Yaoi. (xDDDDDDDDDD- przyp.aut) Aklime71 Ale musieli poczekać aż wykluje się z jajka. Morderczy Kabanos Co trwało całkiem długo. Aklime71 Bo 40 lat. Morderczy Kabanos Gdy wykluł się prawdziwy półsmok, wszyscy wydali jęk rozczarowania, ponieważ górną połowę ciała miał smoczą, a od pasa w dół- ludzką. Aklime71 To był chłopiec. Astridełowie byli dumni z córki. Morderczy Kabanos A córka tylko zaskrzeczała, po czym odleciała w niebo. Aklime71 Razem z Czkawkeliną, która została sierotą. Morderczy Kabanos Nie wszystkie smoki były tak przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi jak Astrideł. Aklime71 Więc przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pożarły Czkawkęlinę. Morderczy Kabanos I wypluły jej kości obok kości jej porwanych wcześniej rodziców. Albo jakichkolwiek innych ludzi, ale duch Czkawkęliny wolał myśleć, że to jej rodzice. Aklime71 Tym czasem na Berk COŚ się wydarzyło. Morderczy Kabanos COŚ było wielkie. Aklime71 Wielkie jak kinol RIP Stoika. Morderczy Kabanos Gromada smoków zaatakowała Berk ale zamiast zabijać mieszkańców, porwała ich do wielkiego wulkanu. Aklime71 Gdzie wrzuciła ich do wrzącej lawy więc, tak czy owak, umarli. Morderczy Kabanos Berk stało się puste, niszczejące i ponure. Aklime71 Jak serce Astrideła. Morderczy Kabanos Który cały czas latając z wyspy na wyspę, szukał swojej córki. Aklime71 A nie mógł jej znaleźć bo latał na swojej córce, która była jego synem, ale wulkan wypalił mu oczy i nie mógł tego dostrzec. Morderczy Kabanos A ona szukała jego, ale nie była zbyt mądra i nie potrafiła dostrzec, że siedzi on na jej grzbiecie. Aklime71 Więc poleciała do domu znudzona. Morderczy Kabanos On spadł do oceanu i utonął. Aklime71 Smok również. Morderczy Kabanos Ich szkielety ułożyły się w dziwny kształt, który po wielu milionach lat archeolodzy odkopali i nazwali dinozaurem. Aklime71 A konkretnie ten gatunek nazwali Kazirozaur. Morderczy Kabanos Wystawili go w wielkim Tate Museum i przechodzącym obok dzieciom zasłaniano oczy. Combo Hitler Wpis dodany 23.04.2016r Kabanos drobiowy bardzo przeprasza za przerwę w dodawaniu kontentu. Część kabanosowa uważa, że zasłanianie się egzaminami jest frajerskie, bo i tak się do nich specjalnie nie przygotowywała, a jak uważa część drobiowa nie wie, bo pisze ten wstępniak sama. Uznajcie więc, że nam się nie chciało. To jest rozgrzewka, niedługo wracamy na pełnej petardzie z nowymi bzdurami i nowym, dodatkowym formatem wymyślania bzdur c: enjoy kabanos (w imieniu drobiowego) Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka popylał na Szczerbatku bardzo szybko. Otrzymał od Astrid wiadomość, że na Berk pojawił się gość. Aklime71 A gościem tym okazała się być jego martwa od 3 miesięcy matka. Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka lekko się zdziwił, gdy zza niej wyskoczył niski ziomek z grzywką na lewo. Mimo to przytulił ich oboje. Aklime71 Chłopakowi strasznie spodobały się stylowe wąsy gościa, więc postanowił zapuścić sobie takie same. Morderczy Kabanos Wyglądały bowiem jak mały kwadracik po nosem typka. Kwadrat był ulubioną figurą Czkawki i Astrid usilnie starała się wyglądać kwadratowo Aklime71 Zrobiła sobie nawet kwadratowe implanty w brzuchu. Morderczy Kabanos Na które patrzył się ze zdziwieniem typek. Inni już przywykli. Aklime71 Nagle wszyscy zaczęli się opętańczo śmiać. Morderczy Kabanos Wszystko przez Stoika, który... Aklime71 był ojcem Czkawki. (drama to moje drugie imię B) – przyp. Aut.) Morderczy Kabanos I gdy ujrzał cudownie zmartwychwstałą Valkę zapłakał. Męskimi, wikińskimi łzami. Aklime71 Nawet nie udawał, że to pocą mu się oczy. Morderczy Kabanos Rzucił się przytulać i całować żonę, ale wtedy drogę zagrodził mu typek krzycząc NEIN Aklime71 I wymachujący swoim.... Morderczy Kabanos zdartym z ramienia kawałkiem materiału. Aklime71 A ten materiał był czerwony i miał takie czarne słoneczko na środku. Morderczy Kabanos Wyglądało bardzo ładnie, niemniej Stoik zmarszczył brwi, bo nie lubił, jak coś oddzielało go od żony. No chyba, że było to 100 km wody. Aklime71 Tudzież kula ognia przebijająca się przez jego klatkę piersiową. Albo jezioro lawy. Ewentualnie inhalator. Morderczy Kabanos Ale jakiś typek ze smoczym łajnem po nosem? Nie, na to Stoik nie mógł pozwolić. Aklime71 Zadzwonił więc z banana do szatana i kazał ściągnąć na Berk Gwiazdę Śmierci. Morderczy Kabanos Która przyleciała po chwili i niebo zasnuło się czernią, a ze smoczych gardeł wydarł się Marsz Imperialny. Aklime71 To była piękna wizja, ale okazało się, że podatek od podróży międzygalaktycznych jest zbyt drogi, i trzeba wcielić w życie plan C, zwany też... Morderczy Kabanos - NEIN. To ulizany typek wciął się narratorowi w słowo. Aklime71 - SZNELA, FOLOŁ MI - krzyknął murzyn Kali zza planu. Morderczy Kabanos - NEIN! Aklime71 - JA JA! Morderczy Kabanos To Śledzik poliglota podbiegł do typka, który wyraźnie się ucieszył. Aklime71 - Ja chcieć wasza dusza na horkruksa - odezwał się nagle Voldemort. Morderczy Kabanos - You shall not live! - Krzyknął Gandalf, celując laską w typka. Aklime71 - Expecto Kedavra - wrzasnął Harry, gdy już wygramolił się spod Opla. Morderczy Kabanos - Tinky winky, tinky winky - powiedział Dipsy obejmując Astrid i przyprawiając ją o zawał. Aklime71 - ENOUGH! - ryknął Szczerbek. Morderczy Kabanos A wtedy typek, w ciszy jaka zapadła, ryknął: NEIN! Aklime71 Miska, z której Pyskacz chłeptał sobie miód, wpadła nagle w rezonans i zaczęła śpiewać: "Ameno" Morderczy Kabanos "Dorime" A Straszliwce zaczęły krążyć wokół typka przeprowadzając magiczną przemianę w księżniczkę. Aklime71 I nagle wszystko pizgło od tej dziwności, było wielkie eksplołżyn, i nawet Voldek tym razem nie przetrwał. Amen . Morderczy Kabanos . Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem Wpis dodany 24.06.2016r ALERT ALERT USPRAWIEDLIWIENIE Niniejszym ogłaszamy, że niczego nie żałujemy. Po prostu jesteśmy leniwe i bardzo oryginalne, napiszę więc teraz że koniec roku w szkole to bardzo gorący okres i zabiera dużo czasu. Nie ma to nic wspólnego oczywiście z tym, że i tak się nie uczyłyśmy ani w czerwcu, ani przez cały rok (czy 3 ale kto by to liczył). Czujemy się usprawiedliwione i niczego nie żałujemy c: PS. Dziś będzie 2 w 1 dlatego ponieważ gdyż WAKACJE, więc spodziewajcie się niespodziewanego i jeszcze jednej szalonej historii już dziś wieczorem c: Emilken w imieniu obu Dedykacja dla Czytającej (od Emilki) Mateuszlu1(Gość honorowy poproszony o wymyślenie pierwszego zdania) Było ciepło. Morderczy Kabanos Ciepły był tak dzień, jak i główny bohater naszej historii- Sączysmark. Aklime71 Ponieważ płonął żywym ogniem. Morderczy Kabanos Żeby tylko ogniem. To była wręcz szatańska pożoga pożądania. Aklime71 Która rozpalała w nim niegasnący płomień, który nie mógł znaleźć sobie ujścia. Morderczy Kabanos Jego obiektem westchnień i przyczyną nieprzespanych nocy był nie kto inny, jak... Aklime71 ...najznamienitsze bóstwo wikingów - FAPOLLO. Morderczy Kabanos Wioskowi rzeźbiarze co i rusz wykonywali kolejne podobizny Fapolla, ale tegoroczna przebiła wszystkie inne. Aklime71 Ponieważ ależ gdyż była zrobiona z ... Morderczy Kabanos ...baraniego mięsa. Aklime71 Baraniego mięsa i marynowanych makreli, gdzie nie gdzie z dodatkami starych onucy dla wyrazistości. Morderczy Kabanos Taaak, Fapollo był wspaniały. Potężna mięsna klata sprawiała, że Smarkowi ciekła ślinka. Tym bardziej, że po wiosce przechadzał się model pozujący rzeźbiarzom- Stoick Ważki. ( DAFAK XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- przyp. aut.) Aklime71 Cóż, a przynajmniej tak było 40 lat temu, kiedy Stoik był jeszcze brodaty, rudy i "młody". Morderczy Kabanos Teraz... cóż. Każda rzeźba Fapolla była grubsza i bardziej zgarbiona, ale nie szkodzi. Dzięki temu w brzuch szło więcej pysznego mięsa. Aklime71 Poza tym - cóż to za facet beż piwnego mięśnia? Morderczy Kabanos Żodyn. Aklime71 Jednak Sączysmark miał także wyjątkowo mocnego rywala, który także zabiegał o względy Fapolla. A osoba ta to oczywiście... Morderczy Kabanos ...Pyskacz. Aklime71 Nie wiedzieli jednak że Fapollo notorycznie zdradza ich obu z ... Morderczy Kabanos ...Czkawką. Aklime71 A kiedy zdradzali tak Pyskacza i Sączysmarka, okazało się że przez to w ciąży jest... Morderczy Kabanos ...Astrid. Aklime71 Która po 3 latach urodziła... Morderczy Kabanos Herosa. Najpotężniejszego człowieka jakiego ktokolwiek widział. Ale i tak był słaby w porównaniu z wikingami. Nie wyciskał Gronkla na klatę i nie żonglował Straszliwcami. Ogólnie był chuchrem. Aklime71 Był chuchrem ale miał jedną rzecz, której nie mieli żadni wikingowie. Morderczy Kabanos W pełni sprawny i działający mózg. Aklime71 Z AŻ jedna pomarszczona komórką. Morderczy Kabanos Dobre i tyle. Aklime71 I w dodatku szarą, a nie tęczową. Morderczy Kabanos Na herosa wołali Heros. Aklime71 Czasem też wołali go Sreros, gdyż jak był mały to... to nie wszystko co z niego wychodziło byłe takie całkiem małe. Morderczy Kabanos A czasem, gdy mieli wyjątkowo dobry dzień potrafili zrobić niewyobrażalne językowe kombo po którym padali wyczerpani: Heros Sreros. Aklime71 Jedynie Astrid była inteligentniejsza od nich wszystkich i nazywała go po prostu - Kotek Bez Galotek Morderczy Kabanos Dlaczego bez galotek nie jest chyba specjalnie problematyczne w domyśleniu się. Aklime71 Jednak trudniejsza rzecz była w domyśleniu sie czyim dzieckiem jest w końcu Sreros. Oczywiście faceci wikingowie nie uważali, że należy poszukać jego ojca, ale matki (to że Astrid go urodziła będąc dziewicą nie było ŻADNYM dowodem). Morderczy Kabanos Po pewnym czasie pomysł zarzucono, ponieważ nikt nie chciał się przyznać do takiego słabeusza, a Astrid kochała go i powtarzała mu, że taki przystojniak na pewno znajdzie dziewczynę. Problem rozwiązał się sam. Aklime71 Ponieważ gdy Sreros skończył 13 lat i przekroczył próg wanny udowadniając że jest prawdziwym mężczyzną, nad jego głową zaświecił znak boga Fapolla, a było to... Morderczy Kabanos ...słonko z uśmiechem facepalmującego Mieczyka Aklime71 To było ZNAK. Morderczy Kabanos Ale Astrid nie była tą, dla której był przeznaczony, bo po prostu rzuciła w syna ręcznikiem. Aklime71 Cios był tak mocny że Sreros umarł. Morderczy Kabanos I wtedy z niebios zagrzmiało potężne ,,Nosz Kuźwa"! Aklime71 Przed Astrid ukazał się sam Fapollo. Morderczy Kabanos Przybrał postać ostatniej osoby pozującej do jego podobizny. Aklime71 Czyli Kotka Bez Galotka. Morderczy Kabanos Co spowodowało zapętlenie, ponieważ Fapollo przybrał postać osoby ostatnio pozującej do rzeźby podobizny Fapolla która była rzeźbiona na podobieństwo Fapolla który właśnie zstąpił na ziemię... Aklime71 - KTO ŚMIAŁ ROZDZIEWCZYĆ MOJEGO SYNA?! - ozwał się rozwścieczony bóg. Morderczy Kabanos Astrid szczęka opadła na ziemię. - Raczej kto się odważył. Aklime71 - No panie Fapollo, ale to ty... No ty to zrobiłeś... Morderczy Kabanos Fapollo przestał rozumieć. Aklime71 Astrid przestała rozumieć. Sreros przestał oddychać. Morderczy Kabanos Jego serce zaczęło bić. Aklime71 Wybijało rytm miłości do jego prawdziwego ojca którym była Astrid. Morderczy Kabanos Astrid i matką i ojcem. Chyba Odyn miał z tym coś wspólnego. Aklime71 Odyn osobiście do niczego się nie przyznawał. Wolał za to wtranżalać kolejną tonę szczeżmordę żelków (śmiejżelków ewentualnie, ale te sa dla dzieci a nie dla mężczyzn). Morderczy Kabanos Ewentualnie wpitalać popcorn garściami, gdy w którejś z wikińskich rodzin dochodziło do dramatów, zdrad i rzucania stołami. Aklime71 A potem dzielił się tym z innymi bogami na licobuku. Morderczy Kabanos Bogowie mieli w sumie fajne życie. Bardzo wesołe i leniwe. Aklime71 Ale wróćmy do przyziemnych spraw i naszego pierwszego bohatera - Smarka. Morderczy Kabanos Smark wędrował po wiosce bez celu od kiedy matka wyrzuciła go z domu, argumentując to tym, że powinien znaleźć żonę i to jej wyżerać jedzenie z lodówki. Aklime71 Z lodówki, której oczywiście nikt nie posiadał. Morderczy Kabanos Lodówką bowiem nazywano lodowiec 8 wysp dalej. Był wspólny. Tam przechowywano niezjedzone resztki zostawione na później. Aklime71 Żart. Nie było żadnych resztek. Ani później. Wikingowie żyli zasadą - zjedz albo zostań zjedzony. Morderczy Kabanos To drugie zdarzyło się tylko raz- dalekiemu przodkowi Czkawki. Ktoś po prostu potrzebował wykałaczki. Aklime71 Dlatego Sączysmark wyruszył w żeglugę do Lodówki. Morderczy Kabanos Bardzo zaskoczyła go osoba, którą tam zastał. Aklime71 A była to... lodówka prawdziwa elektryczna LODÓWKA Morderczy Kabanos Sączysmark padł przed nią na kolana. Lodówka zrobiła wrr i ze środka wyskoczyła Matka Bliźniaków. Aklime71 Która wyglądała jak mikrofala z nogami i włosami do ziemi blond. Morderczy Kabanos Popatrzyła na niego i burknęła: - No co? Nigdy nie odesłałeś kobiety do kuchni? Przeniosłam to na wyższy poziom. Aklime71 Sączysmark miał zawał. Morderczy Kabanos Mikrofala zarzuciła włosami i wciągnęła go do lodówki która okazała się być portalem. Aklime71 Portalem do Hogwartu. Morderczy Kabanos Ron i Lavender przerwali na chwilę całowanie gdy przed nimi teleportowała się mikrofalówka ciągnąca człowieka po ziemi. Aklime71 Ale nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi niż gdy Harry umarł. Morderczy Kabanos W starciu z Zybaliszkiem. Aklime71 Mikrofala zabrała Smarka do Piguły. Morderczy Kabanos Kobieta pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową i w milczeniu podała mu Amortencję. Aklime71 Smark...Zakochał się? Morderczy Kabanos To mało powiedziane. Oszalał z miłości. On i mikrofalówka pobili Rona i Lavender w rankigu najcałuśniejszej pary w szkole. Aklime71 A z tej miłości zrodzili się Szpadel i Miecia junior. Morderczy Kabanos Czyli dwie małe mikrofalówki biegające i piszczące po całym Hogwarcie. Aklime71 Gdy dzieci osiągnęły młodzieńczy wiek 76 lat, duchy rodziców uznały że pora powiedziec im prawdę. Morderczy Kabanos Gdy mikrofalki dowiedziały się skąd pochodzą przegrzały im się obwody i umarły. Aklime71 A ich duchy wróciły do Berk. Morderczy Kabanos Gdzie straszyły wszystkich po kolei, a szczególnie upodobały sobie Herosa i jego rodziców- Astrid. Aklime71 Ale Sreros nie dawał za wygraną. Morderczy Kabanos Pewnego dnia postanowił skończyć ze strachami straszącymi go po nocach i powodującymi moczenie. Aklime71 Więc zabił siebie i swoich rodziców aby to ich duchy straszyły inne duchy. Morderczy Kabanos W ten sposób Smark i Heros zaczęli budować dwie armie walczące na śmierć i śmierć. Aklime71 Spór ten rozstrzygnął Czkawka, który ukradł Hermionie zmieniacz czasu i cofnął się w czasie i sprawił, że Astrid była tylko matką swojego dziecka więc Sreros sie nigdy nie narodził, nie był potomkiem Apolla i wszyscy umarli szczęsliwie. Morderczy Kabanos Koniec. Aklime71 Koniec. Niedaleko padają wakacje od Rosji Wpis dodany 24.06.2016r WiktoriaWiki3 (Gość honorowy poproszony o wymyślenie pierwszego zdania. Aklim mówi, że zwalamy na nią kijowość tego nexta. Niby to niesprawiedliwe, ale lubię zwalać rzeczy na ludzi, więc się zgadzam c:) Pewnego wakacyjnego i słonecznego dnia w Rosji... Putin wybrał się na spacer aby odwiedzić swojego Towarzysza - Iwana Bez Imienia, który mieszkał w niemieckim bunkrze w Chinach. Morderczy Kabanos Iwan był bardzo zaskoczony wizytą Towarzysza. Na tyle zaskoczony, że nie zdążył przełączyć kucyków Pony, które właśnie oglądał. Aklime71 Wtem stało się coś niesamowitego - Towarzysz zamienił się w... SZCZERBATKA?! Morderczy Kabanos Putin najpierw niedowierzał, a potem padł na kolana. Aklime71 Zrobił to ponieważ jego Towarzysz też się przemienił - w Czkawkę konkretnie. Morderczy Kabanos Iwan- Czkawuś i Putin- Szczerbek popatrzyli po sobie. Chwilę później dach bunkra wybuchł a obaj panowie lecieli na Krym z planem podbicia świata. Aklime71 Jednak zboczyli trochę z kursu i okazało się że wylądowali w Polsce, na jakiejś zadupnej wsi zwanej Berk. Morderczy Kabanos Gdzie pierwszym co zobaczyli był biust potężnej kobiety, która rzuciła się ich uściskać. Aklime71 Okazało się że to wódz wioski Słoik. Morderczy Kabanos Czkawka odkleił się od niego i zaczął rozglądać po tej dziurze, gdzie nawet ptaki pozawracały. Aklime71 A psy szczekały drugą stroną. Morderczy Kabanos Czyli UAH zamiast HAU. Aklime71 Eee, tak. Wcale, przecież psy nie szczekały tyłkami, skądże... Morderczy Kabanos Skąd pomysł w ogóle. W tej wiosce były smoki. Aklime71 Które nie szczekały oczywiście. Robiły: "muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu". Morderczy Kabanos I dawały mleko. 40% mleko. Iwan i Putin od razu poczuli się bardzo swojsko. Aklime71 Aż mieli ochotę krzyczeć: "KOCHAM CIĘ POLSKO" i wziąć udział w teleturnieju. Morderczy Kabanos Plany podboju świata rozwiały się same, gdy panowie ujrzeli wygódkę z serduszkiem na drzwiach. Aklime71 Wtedy zrozumieli nareszcie sens istnienia - WAKACJEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Morderczy Kabanos Ich życie stało się kompletne. Od teraz czekały na nich same przyjemności. Aklime71 Chlanie, ćpanie... no i FRYTKI! Morderczy Kabanos I kąpiele w gnojówce, obieranie pyr na frytki, zbieranie pyr do obrania... Aklime71 Pomyśleli że jednak smutno im samym więc na najbliższy melanż zaprosili swoich przyjaciół. Morderczy Kabanos Cała rosyjska armia ze zdumieniem rozglądała się po małej wsi i starała się nie zdeptać biegających wszędzie kur. Aklime71 - KO KO KO KO KO KO Morderczy Kabanos - Cyka blyat, Misza, serią do niej! Nie będzie nas kurzy syn obrażał!- Ryknął Wania, rozsiewając dookoła naboje. Misza podniósł kałasznikowa na wysokość ramienia. Aklime71 Nagle na scenę wpadli jeźdźcy smoków. Morderczy Kabanos - NIE BĘDZIE WANIA STRZELAŁ W DRÓB, NIE DAMY POGRZEŚĆ KURY!- Śledzik wymachiwał marynowanym śledzikiem. Aklime71 - Co ty odpier****sz za przeproszeniem? - reżyser Kurczakowski spojrzał zza planu odcinka na drugiego. - To miał być next o tych CHOLERNYCH WAKACJACH. Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy stanęli na środku zmieszani. Jedna z makijażystek podeszła do reżysera. - Nigdy nie był pan w rosji w lecie, prawda? Aklime71 Nagle wszyscy zamarli pod morderczym okiem rzeczonego reżysera. Morderczy Kabanos -Okej, okej, łapiemy. Misza, odłóż kałacha, dawaj leżaczki. Aklime71 Kurczakowski strzelił soczystego fejspalma prawdziwą palmą. - Dobra k**wa panienki, dawać mi tu smoki i te tłumoki, czy jak im tam. Musimy skończyć tego WAKACYJNEGO nexta! Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy usiedli na leżakach na brzegu płytkiej rzeczki 30 cm szerokości. Wokół zaczęły cykać świerszcze. Aklime71 - Uwaga i teraz się SKUPCIE. Scena 26 ujęcie 432. AKCJA! Padł klaps. Głośny jak tętent miliona rozpędzonych żuków gnojarzy. Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy siedzieli na leżaczkach tak jak przed klapsem, tylko z niewiadomo skąd w ich rękach pojawiły się powiązane sznurkiem butelki. Aklime71 Czkawka miał na sobie czarne okulary białego koloru. Morderczy Kabanos Astrid na włosach wianek z polnych kwiatów. Aklime71 Sączysmark schłodzoną czekotubkę w dłoni. Morderczy Kabanos Mieczyk magnetofon, a Szpadka kolekcję kaset z największymi hitami disco polo. Aklime71 Zrobili sobie wypad nad rzeczkę Rzygowinkę, aby uczcić pierwszy dzień wakacji. Morderczy Kabanos Zrobili tam prawdziwie polską potańcówkę Aklime71 Nawet skombinowali autentyczne belki siana i słomy, dla efektu. Morderczy Kabanos Wszyscy bawili się dobrze. Po zakończeniu zdjęć cała ekipa filmowa do nich dołączyła. Aklime71 Także smoki i nawet redaktorzy tego chorego bloga. Morderczy Kabanos I wszyscy mieli gdzieś dedlajny i spotkania i obowiązki... Aklime71 Po prostu świętowali WAKACJE z najgorszym nextem jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Ale to nie było ważne, bo przeciez były WAKACJE! Morderczy Kabanos WAKACJE! Aklime71 I zaczęli spiewać tak: Morderczy Kabanos Jestem wesoły Romek, mam na przedmieściu domek... Aklime71 Putin zabrał już mi gaz... I na was przyjdzie czas! Morderczy Kabanos Radosne świętowanie zostało przerwane przez świst nadlatującego MIGa, którego pilot wrzasnął: - Do zobaczenia za 2 miesiące! My nie robimy sobie przerwy, nie myślcie sobie! To była tylko rozgrzewka. Miłych wakacji życzą kabanos drobiowy Pokemon Go 2: Dzieci kolan Wpis dodany 17.07.2016r Dzisiejszy wpis jest nieco inny, bowiem liczba autorek podskoczyła o jeden! Do współpracy zaprosiłyśmy Lady-of-shalott./brawa/ Jak jej poszło? Uważamy, że celująco, ale ostateczna ocena należy do was. PS No i nie żeby coś, ale my i tak wiemy swoje c: ''' Lady-of-shalott Pewnego lipcowego wieczoru Czkawka postanowił... Morderczy Kabanos ...wybrać się na wycieczkę do lasu. Aklime71 Aby złapać Czarizarda przy chatce miejscowego ekshibicjonisty. Lady-of-shalott Jego jedynym ekwipunkiem był stary termos, farelka i gumowe kalosze Morderczy Kabanos Tak wyekwipowany zapukał do drzwi chatki Pleśniaka. Aklime71 - JAK TO ZNOWU TY PYSKACZ TO JUŻ CI MÓWIŁEM, NIE BĘDĘ OJCEM TWOICH WYIMAGINOWANYCH KOLANOWYCH DZIECI! Lady-of-shalott Czkawce mowę aż odjęło, dowiedział się czegoś co mogło odmienić jego życie. Morderczy Kabanos Pyskacz wyjrzał zza Pleśniaka stojącego w drzwiach, a jego twarz była aż purpurowa. Aklime71 Ale nie tak jak jego zbroczone krwią kolana, z których deportowano trojaczki do Bombaju. Lady-of-shalott Czkawka choć zdegustowany wypalił że koniecznie musi wejść do środka na co Pleśniak tylko się uśmiechnął Morderczy Kabanos - Co, mam Czarizarda w piwnicy?- Zapytał obleśnym tonem Aklime71 - NIE K**WA, MASZ DZIECKO ASHA W KOLANIE! Lady-of-shalott - Nie bluzgajcie tak bo jeszcze sąsiedzi usłyszą - Pyskacz zarumienił się niczym japońska nastolatka Morderczy Kabanos A z wnętrza jego domku zaczęła dobiegać kawaii muzyka śpiewana przez vocaloidy. Aklime71 Na ścianie domku miał ogromną 666 calową plazmę z prawdziwej plazmy. Lady-of-shalott A na ścianie obok full sado maso gadżetów na widok których Czkawuś aż musiał odwrócić głowę Morderczy Kabanos Wydawało mu się, że Szczerbatek maczał pazury w obu tych sprawach. Aklime71 Ale chyba mu się wydawało, bo przecież przestał widzieć smoka Szczerbatka 8 lat temu gdy wyszedł z psychiatryka. Lady-of-shalott - Szukasz tego pokiemona czy nie cierpliwość mi się kończy gnojku! - z przemyśleń wyrwał go głos starucha. Morderczy Kabanos - Jasne że szukam. Gdzie masz wejście do piwnicy? Aklime71 - O tam. A w piwnicy jest 6 małych, białych puszystych koteczków. - Powiedział Pleśniak z miną pedofila na głodzie. Lady-of-shalott - Koteczki mnie nie interesują, tylko Czarizard - mówiąc te słowa Czkawka wyjął termos, nie wiedzieć czemu termos wydawał podobne dźwięki jak miecze świetlne. Morderczy Kabanos Odkręcił go i łyknął 40-procentowej chińskiej zupki na wzmocnienie.- Chodź tu, gadzie - syknął. Aklime71 Czarizard puścił płomienną bździnkę agresji. Lady-of-shalott A Czkawka w nadmiarze emocji zamiast rzucić pokeballem rzucił gumowym cycem. Morderczy Kabanos Pleśniak rzucił się za nim, ponieważ najmniejsze uszkodzenie na jego sprzęcie doprowadzało go do rozpaczy. Aklime71 Ale potknął się o inne antyczne uszczęśliwiacze samotnych ludzi. Lady-of-shalott Pyskacz tylko złapał się za głowę czując że nici z oczekiwanej upojnej nocy tylko we dwoje. Morderczy Kabanos A Czarizard zniknął, pownieważ w telefonie Czkawka siadła bateria. Aklime71 - K**WA NO NIE! Lady-of-shalott Cała misja legła w gruzach, Czkawce skoczyło ciśnienie niczym Magik z okna. Morderczy Kabanos A Pleśniakowi co innego opadło jak wyżej wymieniony na płytę chodnikową. Aklime71 Opadła mu szczęka oczywiście. Lady-of-shalott Ale nie taka zwykła bo tytaniczna z zębami niedźwiedzia polarnego, coby lepiej otwierać piwo zębami Morderczy Kabanos Co prawda nie zdarzało się to często, ale staruszek nadal uważał to za dobrą inwestycję. Aklime71 Tymczasem, Czkawka popylał sobie przez las. Za nim popylał sobie goły Pleśniak. A za nimi popylał sobie w najlepsze Czarizard. Lady-of-shalott Pyskacz tylko stał i patrzył ze wzruszeniem jak znikają na horyzoncie niczym napisy końcowe w Modzie na sukces Morderczy Kabanos Wiedział, że szykuje się im wspaniała zabawa. Możliwe że zwieńczona poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia. Aklime71 Ale kto nie lubi trochę pokrzyw Lady-of-shalott Pokrzywy są dobre nie tylko na reumatyzm ale też podobno na popęd seksualny, kto jak kto ale Pleśniak wiedział to najlepiej Morderczy Kabanos Tymczasem zasapany Czkawka zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Czarizarda. Znowu nie wziął leków. Aklime71 - Czrizard iz lof. Czarizard iz lajf. - rzekł zielony Czarizard. Lady-of-shalott Po czym...ewoluował w Shreka.Czkawka wiedział już co się wydarzy Morderczy Kabanos Wtedy Czkawkę obudził wrzask ojca. Aklime71 - CZKAWKA OBUDŹ SIĘ! SPÓŹNISZ SIĘ DO PRACY TY POMIOCIE SPOŁECZNY! Lady-of-shalott Czkawka powoli wygramolił się z łóżka, zaniepokoił go fakt że na poduszce obok leżało jakieś zdjęcie Morderczy Kabanos Przedstawiało dziewczynę w nerdowskiej koszuli z aparatem na zębach. Czkawka jęknął. Lady-of-shalott Co gorsza do zdjęcia było przyklejone z tyłu kolejne zdjęcie. Przedstawiało...tak...Shreka, na dole fotografii widniał napis... Aklime71 "A morał tej bajki jest krótki i nie którym znany - każdy z autorów TEGO jest już do końca posrany." THE END '''PILNE: Kabanos prosi o feedback: Jak najwygodniej czyta się nasze twory? Gdy nicki są kursywą? Czy może zwykłą, prostą czcionką tak jak reszta tekstu? Próbowałam dodać kolory, ale coś nie pykło. Gdyby nicki(każdy nick miałby swój kolor) były napisane kolorową czcionką czytałoby się lepiej? Jest możliwość dodania kolorów, ale będę nad tym ślęczeć tylko, jeśli powiecie, że będzie wam wygodnie. Dlatego warto c: Nie ignoruj, człowiecze, napisz odpowiedzi i ewentualne uwagi w komentarzu, ponieważ zależy mi na jak największym komforcie czytania tforu c: (nie psychiczny, komfort psychiczny dawno poszedł się kiziać) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania